


The Science of Touch

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Original Shepard - Freeform, this is my guilty ship okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has an inquiry, she is happy to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Touch

“Shepard-Commander, we- I have a… Request to make of you.”

Shepard blinks, turning from her war terminal. The A.I. is a few feet behind her, and he’s shifting on his thick feet, looking oddly nervous for a geth that was normally inscrutable.

 “Yeah, Legion?” She asks, lifting a brow. She really didn’t have time for a long talk, there was a meeting on the citadel (and she remembers how well the last one went) and there was a fuel base on Cyone, and there were comms from Anderson and Hackett and news from Palaven to pass on to Garrus–

“May I hold your hand?”

The question is so innocent it puts everything out of her mind, and she stares at the geth for a long moment. He’s standing awkwardly, his hands behind his back and his eye flaps flared cautiously, studying her face.

“I understand if you do not wish too; I have found in my research on organics that it is often a sigh of closeness and I…” his voice glitches for a moment, a bit of static coming from him as her smile grows. “Admire the concept.”

Shepard can’t help it; she steps forward, taking the synthetic’s hand in hers. Legion makes a noise like a broken computer fan, and she can’t stop grinning as he practically vibrates in excitement. 

The galaxy was going to hell, but in the warship leading the war effort a geth sniper with nerves of literal steel was holding her hand and going to pieces from it, and it makes Shepard’s laughter ring through the halls of her home.


End file.
